Balthazar
by SunWings
Summary: [Aventures AU] Thélthazar [DeathFic]


Obah. Je suis de retour!

Après un an d'inactivité sur ce site (poster des reviews ça compte pas), **YE SOUIS DE RETOUR!** (pour le moment)

Donc! Vous allez pouvoir me lyncher, parce que cette fanfic n'en ai pas une à l'origine. Il s'agit de ma rédaction de français (ceux qui me suivent sur Twitter aurons eu le plaisir de me voir, m'en plaindre pendant toutes les vacances). Après l'avoir écrite je me suis rendu compte que j'avais inconsciemment donner à mon cerveau de quoi l'adapter en fanfic. Et pouf! C'est donc un AU sur Aventures.

 **Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ayant était nommés, ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont les propriétés respective, de Bob Lennon, Frédéric Molas, Sébastien Rassiat et Krayn.

Attention, c'est une deathfic *cœur*

A est sinon, c'est vraiment un texte très "scolaire" (mon père dirait, médical) , contrairement au quelques autres trucs que j'ai fais.

Et on remercie, ma maman, qui à corriger cette histoire (en se plaignant toutes les deux secondes que j'était vraiment une bouse en orthographe *coeur*)

Vous pouvez retrouver la version original ("Emma") sur mon compte FictionPress (même pseudo)

Aller, bonne lecture!

* * *

Théo est un jeune homme de tous justes 27 ans, venant de finir ses études de droit. Il habite depuis quelques temps avec son petit ami, Balthazar, aussi appelé Bob. Ce dernier est en 7ème année de médecine, et a des rêves plein la tête. Il a 26 ans, possède des cheveux brun ondulé, des yeux chocolat et un grand sourire. Théo, lui, a des cheveux noirs, et des yeux bleus.

Ils vivent dans un petit studio à côté de la fac où Bob étudie, et suivent leur routine de jeune couple. Le matin Théo se lève à cinq heures pour se rendre à son travail. Et lorsque Balthazar se réveille à sept heures, il est déjà parti. Ils ne se croisent que lorsqu'ils rentrent le soir, et le weekend. Et bien qu'ils ne voient que peu, ils s'aiment comme au premier jour.

Un soir où Théo rentre plus tard que d'habitude, il trouve Bob, allongée sur le canapé, pâle comme la mort. Il lui dit qu'il se sent pris de vertige, et qu'il a peur de faire un malaise. Il tousse beaucoup, tel un malade de la grippe.

Les jours passent mais son état ne s'arrange pas, et Théo s'inquiète de plus en plus pour lui. Il veut l'emmener chez le médecin mais il refuse, disant que ça va passer, que ce n'est qu'une petite grippe. Le temps passe et Bob perd l'appétit, et maigrit à vue d'œil. Il a beaucoup de fièvre et se sent faiblir très rapidement.

Après plusieurs demandes insistantes de Théo, Balthazar consent enfin à aller voir le médecin le jour suivant. Mais ce dernier leur dit qu'il faut qu'il fasse une prise de sang, car il ne peut rien déterminer de concret pour le moment. Le lendemain ils se rendent dans un laboratoire d'analyse médical. Le résultat leur parvient deux jours plus tard et le couple retourne voir le médecin. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils en regardant les résultats et demande à Bob de faire une deuxième analyse, concernant la moelle osseuse.

Sitôt rentré, Théo se met à passer des appels dans tous les hôpitaux de la région, pour prendre rendez-vous pour l'analyse. Il obtient finalement une réponse positive mais pour dans deux semaines. Ne trouvant aucun autre hôpital, il consent à accepter.

Les jours défilent et Bob est de plus en plus malade. Il a des maux de tête, il vomit et saigne fréquemment du nez. Théo refuse qu'il retourne à l'université dans cet état. Et une nouvelle routine s'installe. Le soir, il passe chez un ami de Bob, pour récupérer les cours de ce dernier qui insiste pour étudier. Puis il rentre dans leur petit studio pour s'occuper de lui et préparer à manger pour eux deux.

Bob passe ses journées à étudier les cours qu'on lui transmet, s'arrêtant souvent pour vomir ou se reposer car il se sent faible.

Les deux semaines passent, et le jour de l'analyse arrive. Ils se rendent à l'hôpital. Une semaine plus tard ils reçoivent les résultats. Bob a de l'anémie, et d'autre symptômes qui on amené les médecins à conclure qu'il a une leucémie, sous sa forme la plus fulgurante. Balthazar est déjà au stade terminal, et les médecins ne peuvent plus rien faire.

Théo est complètement anéanti, mais Bob garde le sourire. Il dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il a vécu les plus belles années de sa vie, à ses côté. Il ajoute qu'il l'aime, mais qu'il faudra qu'il refasse sa vie quand il ne sera plus là. Bob ne veut pas qu'il se renferme sur lui-même.

Se sachant condamnée, Balthazar décide de rester chez lui plutôt que de vivre ses derniers instants à l'hôpital. Théo demande une semaine de congé à son patron, et obtient l'autorisation de la part de ce dernier. Et les jours passent. Bob devient de plus en plus faible. Il ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine que l'on pourrait briser au moindre faux mouvement. Il est plus pâle que la craie, et sa respiration n'est qu'un filet d'air. Il continue, malgré tout, de sourire.

Un soir, alors qu'il est une fois de plus allongé dans le lit, son souffle devient tout à coup saccadé. Il écarquille les yeux et avec le peu de voix qu'il lui reste, appelle Théo. Lorsque qu'il entre dans la chambre, il blêmit d'un coup en voyant que Bob ne respire qu'à peine. Il sait que son heure est venue. Il aurait bien aimé vivre plus longtemps, mais puisque c'est ainsi il adresse un dernier sourire à Théo. Il lui murmure une dernière fois qu'il l'aime, pendant que lui, fond en larmes. Puis, il cesse de respirer. Balthazar est mort.

Le lendemain le corps est emmené sous les sanglots déchirants de Théo. Les obsèques sont annoncées, et la tombe est choisie.

Le jour J, l'église est peu remplie. Seuls quelques hommes et femmes, tout de noir vêtus sont présents. Théo est dans un coin reculé, discret. Il attend le début de la cérémonie en compagnie de sa mère, et de celui qu'il considère comme son oncle, qui sont venus le soutenir. Il a dû faire les préparatifs de l'enterrement tout seul, Balthazar ayant perdu sa mère lors de sa naissance, et ayant était abandonné par son père.

Lorsque le cercueil est amené, tout les murmures présents jusque là, disparaissent. L'assemblée reste muette lorsque le prêtre récite la prière. Et lorsque Théo monte sur l'estrade pour parler de Bob, tout le monde retient son souffle. Il raconte comment il a illuminé sa vie, comment il va lui manquer, et toutes les autres choses que l'on raconte lors d'un enterrement. Il manque de lâcher un sanglot à la fin. Puis Shin, l'ami qui transmettait ses cours à Bob, monte à son tour. Et ainsi, neuf personnes défilent sur l'estrade. L'un raconte combien le défunt avait la joie de vivre, l'autre, qu'il était toujours attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient. Un certain Grunlek ajoute même qu'il était une des meilleures personnes qu'il ait rencontrée.

Enfin. On quitte l'église, suivant le corbillard. Théo est resté à la fin de la file, la tête baissée, pour cacher les larmes qui menacent de couler le long de ses joues. On aperçoit le cimetière. La petite foule presse le pas. Et enfin les portes du lieu silencieux sont franchies. Les personnes présentes chuchotent entre elle.

" -Il était encore si jeune!

\- Regardez ce pauvre Théo! Il a l'air anéanti ce petit!"

Finalement le cortège arrive devant le trou réservé pour le défunt, et les discussions cessent. Le cercueil est descendu dans la fosse, et les personnes présentes s'avancent tour à tour pour jeter une poignée de terre sur la nouvelle demeure du défunt. Finalement Théo s'avance et jette à son tour la poignée de terre, s'autorisant enfin à pleurer, car là plupart des participants du cortège sont déjà partis. Enfin, sa mère vient vers lui et le prend dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Ils sortent du cimetière, et Viktor, que Théo considère comme son oncle, les emmène boire un chocolat dans le café du coin pour remonter un peu le moral du plus jeune.

* * *

Oui, c'est fini. Bisous!

 **SunWings**


End file.
